Jayden Versus The Bully
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: After a fight leaves a local bully in the hospital, fifteen year old Jayden tries to explain how things got to that point. Not Canon Samurai Series, gen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fun little story, it'll be either five or six chapters. It's told from Jayden's POV about several encounters with a local bully named Will Carter. The story is written partially in the form of a letter that Jayden is writing to Ji at the age of 15, and secondarily from Jayden's pov at the age of the story. In this first one, Jayden is six years old, and has his first encounter with a very special someone. Jayden also mentions various uncles and an aunt, these are his father's Ranger team, who Jayden met while living at Shiba House. The story is between a year to two years after Jayden's father died. Nick is Green, Ben is Yellow, Damien is Blue and Li is Pink. This story is a gift for WWMTgirl, because she not only listens to my crazy stories, she also tells me when I go too far.

* * *

_Dear Mentor,_

_I have completed your requested essay on the ethics of using symbol power on humans. I now take up my pen to explain the series of confrontations between Will Carter and I, and what lead up to the events of last week._

_I know that you, like me, will never forget my first meeting with Will Carter. It was in the summer of my sixth year, and you had given me permission to play in the park after we visited the Farmer's Market._

…

Jayden clung to Uncle Ji's pants with one hand as he stared at the playground. There were kids everywhere! More kids than he'd ever seen at once, that was for sure, and there was the stuff to play on, the slides and swings, and the jungle gym, just like in the book Uncle Ben had given him for his birthday.

"What do you want to do first?" Uncle Ji asked.

Jayden looked up at him for a long moment, then pointed, "There's a sand box," he said.

Uncle Ji frowned, and Jayden wondered if he'd made the wrong choice. "All right Jayden," Ji said finally, "but remember it will be muddy. Try not to get too dirty."

"Yes, Uncle Ji," Jayden said. He waited for Uncle Ji to start walking, but he didn't move. Jayden looked back up to find Uncle Ji still frowning at him. "You come to?" Jayden asked after a moment.

"No," Uncle Ji replied, "you'll be fine on your own."

Jayden swallowed and looked at all the kids again.

Uncle Ji sighed and knelt down, "Look at me, Jayden."

Jayden watched his uncle carefully.

"Your father was a very brave man," Uncle Ji said, "and I know that same bravery is in your heart." He reached out and touched Jayden's chest lightly.

"What's brave?" Jayden asked.

Uncle Ji closed his eyes for a moment, and then smiled as he opened them, "Being brave means doing something even if you're afraid."

Jayden wasn't sure he understood, but Uncle Ji was starting to get the little wrinkle on his forehead that meant he didn't want to answer any more questions. "Ok," Jayden said, "I will be brave."

"Good boy, Jayden," Uncle Ji said. "I'll be right over there," he pointed to some benches, "and I'll hear you if you call for me."

Jayden nodded as Uncle Ji stood up and turned away. For a moment, he stood and watched his uncle leave, and then he turned to the sandbox. There was only one kid in there and Jayden watched him carefully for a moment before walking over.

The boy in the sandbox looked like Uncle Nick used to, except he wasn't wearing green like Uncle Nick did. He was wearing blue like Uncle Damien. He was also playing with a funny shaped bucket and a little shovel.

He stepped up to the sandbox and tilted his head as he watched the boy shovel sand into his bucket. Then the boy looked up and Jayden realized he had seen the boy at the fish stall. "Hi," the boy said, "I'm Tony, want to play barbrians with me?"

"What's bar-barbrians?" Jayden asked, stumbling over the odd word.

"You build a sandcastle and then you jump on it until it's smushed up," Tony replied, "It's lots of fun."

Jayden considered for a moment then nodded, "Ok." He stepped over the wooden board that marked the edge of the sandbox and moved closer.

"What's your name?" Tony asked.

"Jayden," Jayden said.

"Can I call you Jay?" Tony asked, "As a nickname?"

Jayden frowned, then shook his head, "Uncle Ji says I have to be Jayden and that anything is dis- dis- dis-re-pect-ful."

"Ok," Tony said. He offered his shovel to Jayden, "Put sand in the bucket."

Jayden took the shovel and tried to imitate what he'd seen Tony do. It was harder than it looked, but he soon had the bucket full. "Now what?" He asked.

"Now," Tony said, "we turn the bucket upside down and let the dirt come out, watch." He flipped the bucket upside down and pressed it into the sand. He smacked the bottom three times, and then lifted the bucket carefully. The sand looked like it was a castle. "See, a castle," he said. "Let's make some more, I have another shovel."

They were on their third castle when a grunt and a thud made them look up.

A big kid was standing on their first castle, "Hey!" Tony said, "You smushed it!"

"It was stupid," the kid said nastily. "It was a baby castle."

Jayden watched as Tony stood up, "You're mean!"

"You're a baby!" The kid said, "You gonna cry little baby?" He jumped on the second castle and laughed.

Jayden stood up, "Stop," he said quietly, watching as Tony clenched his fists.

"Are you going to make me?" The kid said, he stepped forward and lifted his fist.

Jayden shifted his stance like Aunt Li had showed him, ready to get out of the way.

"Leave him alone!" Tony said, jumping between Jayden and the kid, "Go away meanie!"

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to," the kid said, and he pushed Tony to the side. "And I do whatever I want."

Jayden looked between Tony and the kid and began to back up, "Please stop," he asked quietly.

"Why should I?" The kid demanded and shoved Jayden back.

Jayden stumbled back and felt his heel catch on the board on the edge of the sandbox. He tried to turn and fall like Aunt Li had taught him. However, the sandbox had been placed under the branches of a tree, to provide shade for the children, and some bushes had been planted around the base of said tree. Luck ensured that Jayden missed the tree itself, but not the bushes. He felt sharp pain in his hands, then he crashed head first into the bushes with a scream of pain.

_…_

_I later learned that the kid on the playground was Will Carter. It was the first time I ever saw him, but it was not the last, no thanks to his actions. Thanks to Will Carter, I would spend months struggling to learn to live while partially blind, a condition that has never improved. It was also the first time I ever met Antonio._

_The impression I carried away from that meeting with Will Carter was that he was a bully, an impression that he has never attempted to change, and has, in fact reinforced every time we meet._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm having difficulties with this story, mostly because I'm not sure what a bully would do. FTP, or Fire Tree Paper, is the business run by the Shiba Family, they specialize in fancy and speciality paper, like that used for calligraphy, Ji works with the board that was set up by Jayden's father, buying time until Jayden (cough Mikayla cough) is old enough to take over the company. I gave Ji a last name, Himura. It means Scarlet Village.

* * *

_As a child, I was taken to FTP on average once a month, and each month was more boring than the last. Of the few trips that were not boring, the earliest one that stands out is the day we were watching Antonio and he was allowed to come with us. It was also unique in that it was my second meeting with Will Collins._

Uncle Ji did not slow very much as they crossed the parking lot to the big, square building where the company was. "Big, boring building," Tony said as he walked beside Jayden. "What are we doing?"

"Uncle Ji has to talk to a board," Jayden replied as they approached the front door.

"Why come all the way here?" Tony asked, "Don't you have boards at home?"

"It's a special board," Jayden replied as they walked inside.

"Is it exciting?" Tony asked, perking up at the thought of something exciting. Tony loved excitement and adventure.

"No," Jayden said, "it's boring, just like the building."

"Are we going to talk to the board?" Tony asked.

"No, Antonio," Uncle Ji said as they entered the elevator. "There's a room where you two can color."

Tony wrinkled his nose, but Jayden tugged on Uncle Ji's arm, "Can we go to the park afterwards?"

They had not gone back to the park since the accident, and Jayden really wanted to go back. "Not today," Uncle Ji said.

Jayden pushed his glasses up his nose, "When can we go to the park?"

"Soon," Uncle Ji replied. The doors dinged and they left the elevator.

Jayden reached over to hold Antonio's hand as Uncle Ji led them to a room with a large table. They were followed by Ms. Suzie, carrying two coloring books and a box of crayons, "Here you go," she said, giving them a smile, "Those are very handsome glasses, Jayden."

Jayden pushed them up his nose and smiled, "Thank you Ms. Suzie." He leaned against Tony for a moment, "This is my best friend Tony."

"Hello Tony," Ms Suzie said, "I'm Ms Suzie."

Jayden smiled, "Ms Suzie guards the doors to make sure only the right people come inside."

Tony's eyes widened as she stared at Ms Suzie, "Are you a dragon?"

"Antonio," Uncle Ji said sharply.

Ms Suzie laughed, "No, it's alright, Mister Himura. I don't mind."

Ms Suzie and Uncle Ji left the room shortly, closing the door behind them, and Jayden sighed as he crawled into one of the chairs. "So," Tony said, "what do we do now?"

"We color," Jayden said, "and stay out of trouble."

"But that's boring," Tony whined.

Jayden looked up at Tony, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to see if there's treasure here," Tony replied.

"No treasure," Jayden said, "just paper. That's what we make."

"Why paper?" Tony asked.

"Someone has to," Jayden replied with a shrug.

The door opened and another kid stomped into the room followed by a tall man, "Don't be like that, Will," he said. "I promise this won't take long." He looked up and saw Jayden and Tony, "Look, you aren't going to be alone."

"Hi," Jayden offered tentatively.

"Play nice, Will," the man said and left.

The big kid stared at the door for a moment, then turned around, "Great, stuck in a room with a couple of babies."

Tony marched up to the boy called Will, "I remember you," Tony announced, "you hurt Jayden."

Jayden scrambled out of his chair and followed Tony, "Tony," he said, catching Tony's wrist. "Don't get in trouble."

"Yeah, baby, you don't want to get in trouble," Will sneered.

"I'm not a baby," Tony said. "I'm eight!"

"That makes you a baby," Will said.

Jayden tugged on Tony's wrist, "Don't," he whispered.

"Shut it four eyes," Will said.

"Leave him alone," Tony said.

"Who's going to make me, you?" Will asked.

"Yes," Tony said firmly.

"A baby like you is going to stop me," Will laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

"I'm not a baby," Tony stomped his foot.

"Prove it," Will said.

"How?" Tony asked.

Will considered it for a moment, "Go to the break room and get me a drink."

"Get it yourself," Tony said, "you aren't broken."

"What's the matter, baby, are you chicken?"

Tony looked at Jayden, then turned back to Will, "Where's the break room?"

"I know," Jayden said.

"You don't have to come," Tony said.

"It's ok," Jayden replied.

They opened the door and Tony looked around, "Do you see Ms Suzie?" Jayden asked.

"No," Tony replied.

They slipped out of the room and Jayden led the way down the hallway. "We have to be careful not to get caught," he whispered.

"We won't," Tony said.

They heard voices and ducked into an open door. Two women walked down the hall, talking quietly. Jayden watched them pass, then checked the hallway, "Ok, let's go," he whispered.

They had just reached the break room when another door opened, the two boys dashed into the break room and ducked under a table.

"Thank you for coming down, Mister Himura," someone was saying.

"It's not a problem, Mister Carter," Uncle Ji replied. "Its part of my job to handle things at FTP until Jayden comes into his inheritance."

The two men walked past the door to the break room and Jayden sighed softly. Tony slipped out from under the table and headed over to the lighted coke machines. Jayden followed, "What now, Tony?"

Tony patted his pockets, "Now we get the drinks." He pulled out a quarter and reached up to put it in the machine.

"That's Mister Himura?" A woman asked.

Tony glanced at Jayden, and they ducked under a table with a tablecloth.

"That's him," a second woman said. Jayden could see her walking into the break room, she had red heels.

"Is he the CEO?" The first speaker asked as she followed red heels. Jayden noticed she had black flats.

"No," red heels said, "He's the guardian of the owner of the company." The two women sat down at another table, "When the owner comes of age, he'll take over. Until then, Mister Himura and the board run things."

There were running footsteps, Tony and Jayden reached for each other. "Ladies," Uncle Ji said, "have you seen two eight year old boys?"

Tony and Jayden exchanged glances as the women said no.

"I just don't understand," Uncle Ji said.

Jayden crawled forward and stood up, "Here I am, Uncle Ji."

"Jayden," Uncle Ji said, "What are you doing?"

Tony followed Jayden, "I," He began.

"We wanted to get away from the bully," Jayden said. He knew if Tony got into trouble, Uncle Ji would not let them play together. "He was mean. He called Tony a baby and me four-eyes. I don't like him."

_Maybe if things had gone differently that day in the break room, we would have never come to the point where Carter ended up in the hospital. I cannot see what might have been. I also did not know that you had learned of Uncle Ben's death that day. All I knew was that someone who had hurt me before had been looking to start trouble. Antonio also moved away shortly after that day, and I was left friendless. Will Carter never made that an easy way to be. _


End file.
